This unrequited feeling for you
by saseru
Summary: Perasaan kasih sayang itu suci, tapi ada yang menyakitkan juga. Lantaran ada diantaranya bersifat terlarang. Sequel to 'Stolen Kiss'. warning : shounen-ai, FangxBoboiboy
1. Biskut Istimewa Yaya

**Disclaimer : Kalau tiba-tiba keluar episode Boboiboy jadi perempuan lepas tu kawin dengan Fang maknanya animasi ni dah jadi milik saya /dibelasah secara berjemaah oleh staff Animonsta**

**fic ni boleh dianggap sebagai sequel kepada 'Stolen Kiss'. Salah satu review meminta saya membuat sequel supaya Fang tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi inilah dia. Saya minta maaf kalau ianya tak seperti yang diharapkan *bow***

**Timeline : Episode 18 Season 3**

**warning : Shounen-ai, FangxBoboiboy fic**

* * *

Dua orang anak gadis yang juga merupakan sahabat karib sedang menelaah mata pelajaran matematik bersama-sama di Taman Pulau Rintis. Salah seorangnya yang memakai tudung merah jambu sedang termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Manakala yang seorang lagi memakai kaca mata bulat asyik menumpukan perhatiannya untuk menjawab soalan yang dianggapnya mengelirukan. Tersedar yang teman menelaah setahun lebih tua darinya hanya mengelamun sambil tangannya memutarkan pensil sejak dari tadi berhenti menumpukan soalan dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak gadis bertudung merah jambu itu.

"Eh Yaya, kenapa lu asyik termenung saja ada masalah kah?" Tanya anak gadis berkaca mata bulat bernama Ying dengan meletakkan kedua tangan di atas buku latihannya.

Yaya menghentikan lamunannya dan meletakkan pensil lalu memandang Ying. "Eh tak adalah. cuma saya kesiankan Boboiboy. kebelakangan ni dia tak bersemangat. Jadi saya tengah fikirkan macam mana nak naikkan semangat dia semula."

"Oh ya loh~! ni semua Adu du punya pasal la! Dia cipta robot serupa Boboiboy untuk rampas kepercayaan orang! Teruk betul!" Marah Ying dengan mengepalkan tangan melepaskan geram.

"Itulah. Sebab tu kita kena bagi sokongan kat Boboiboy. Jangan bagi dia lemah semangat." Ying mengangguk-angguk mendengar kata-kata Yaya.

"Aaah~! Saya dah tahu!" jerit Yaya berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan Ying.

"Saya buatkan biskut istimewa untuk dia. Mesti boleh naikkan semangat dia nanti!" Ujar Yaya dengan bersemangat membara. Yaya segera mengemas peralatan menulis dan buku latihannya lalu memasukkan ke dalam beg tangan.

"Maaf lah Ying. saya nak balik dulu. saya nak pergi buat biskut untuk Boboiboy." Yaya segera beredar sambil melambaikan tangan untuk pulang. Manakala Ying masih terkaku mendengar kata-kata Yaya seminit yang lalu.

'_Aiyaa! Habis lah Boboiboy!'_ Jerit Ying dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah kedai kokotiam ada 3 orang anak muda. Salah seorang yang berbadan gempal dan berkulit gelap asyik bermain game idola kegemarannya Papazola. Si pemakai topi dinosaur berwarna jingga yang menjaga kaunter kedai hanya menundukkan kepala di atas kaunter kebosanan. Manakala seorang lagi yang berspek mata berbingkai ungu hanya menongkat dagu dengan tangan kirinya yang bersarung tangan ungu tanpa jari menonton berita yang tersiar mengenai Boboibot. Air mukanya jelas sekali tidak menyenangi berita mengenai mesin yang menyerupai si penjaga kedai kokotiam pada masa itu.

Tiba-tiba angin menderu dan kedengaran suara anak gadis menjerit, berlari dengan menggunakan kuasa mengawal masanya. " KORANG SEMUAAA~! CEPAT SEMBUNYI!" serentak ketiga-tiga anak muda mengangkat kepala melihat punca suara. Oh ianya rakan mereka Ying.

"Kenapa ni Ying? apasal kitorang kena sembunyi ni? nak sembunyi dari siapa?" Tanya si pemakai topi jingga dinosaur Boboiboy. Ying termengah-mengah mengatur nafas.

"Yaya. Tadi saya baru saja jumpa dia. Dia baru buat biskut untuk awak Boboiboy. katanya nak naikkan semangat awak. tapi sebab dia dah terbuat lebih jadi dia nak bagi kat semua orang rasa." ketiga-tiganya terus memasang wajah seram sebaik sahaja mendengar penjelasan Ying. Gopal anak india yang berbadan gempal awal-awal angkat kaki melarikan diri.

"Teruk la macam ni! Kalau aku menyorok sapa yang nak jaga kedai ni!?" teriak Boboiboy kecewa memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tak apa Boboiboy! Aku boleh jaga!" tiba-tiba muncul robot bebola kuning di belakang Boboiboy.

"Eh? kau kat mana dari tadi Ochobot?" si bebola kuning menyengetkan badannya sedikit tanda kebingungan. "Aku dari tadi kat belakang kedai takkan kau boleh lupa?" lalu bunyi cengkerik kedengaran.

"Sori aku lupa." jawab Boboiboy tersengih sambil menggaru pipi.

"Aih~ makin teruk dah sifat pelupa kau Boboiboy." keluh robot bebola kuning yang bernama Ochobot.

Fang anak muda yang berkaca mata bingkai ungu yang dari tadi hanya memerhatikan menegur mereka."Oih! apa yang korang buat ni cepat la sembunyi!"

"Oh yaloh! Cepat Boboiboy! Kejap lagi Yaya akan sampai!" ujar Ying segera mencari tempat sembunyi, atau lebih tepat laginya lari menghilangkan diri. Apakan daya, tiada manusia sanggup mulutnya disuapkan biskut Yaya yang terkenal rasanya yang sungguh... tidak sedap di serata Pulau Rintis.

Si penggemar kuat donat lobak merah hampir bersedia menyembunyikan diri di dalam semak yang kelihatan agak meyakinkan sebagai tempat bersembunyi namun sempat dia melirik ke arah anak muda yang seorang lagi.

_'ish! apa lagi yang dia tengah buat si Boboiboy ni?!' _desis Fang dalam hati melihat Boboiboy masih lagi terpinga-pinga mencari tempat bersembunyi. Dengan hampir kesuntukan masa Fang mengeluarkan kuasa bayang membentuk jari bayang lalu mengheret Boboiboy ke tempat persembunyiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=== Bersambung.. ===**

**Untuk kali saya menulis multichapter fic disebabkan saya masih tak pasti apa penamat yang patut saya beri pada fic ni. Yang pastinya chapter akan datang ia mengarah kepada Fang x Boboiboy huehehe~**

**review sangat dialu-alukan (=w=)v**


	2. Dilindungi dan disayangi

**Sebaiknya korang baca fic pertama saya 'Stolen Kiss' terlebih dahulu jika belum membacanya. Hanya sekadar saranan untuk mendapatkan feel sebelum membaca chapter ini huehehe~**

* * *

Boboiboy berasa terkejut dengan tindakan Fang yang mengheret dia ke dalam semak dengan kuasa bayangnya secara tiba-tiba membuatkannya hampir menjerit.

"Hei Apa yang kau buat ni Fang?! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Boboiboy meronta-ronta dari cengkaman jari bayang Fang.

"Hish diam la sikit! Dah kau tu yang terhegeh-hegeh cari tempat menyorok! duduk diam dengan aku kat sini je lah!" Balas si berambut ungu gelap setengah marah lalu meleraikan kuasa bayangnya.

Si pemakai topi jingga dinosaur terus diam terpaku mendengar kata-kata Fang yang jelas tersirat si pengguna kuasa bayang ini selalu memberi perhatian dan mengambil berat tentangnya. Anak mata coklatnya terus menatap wajah anak muda di sebelahnya yang cukup rapat kedudukan dengannya disebabkan ruangan persembunyian di dalam semak yang agak terhad.

_'Dia lakukannya lagi..' _bisik hati Boboiboy.

Lantas membuatkannya teringat akan perbualannya dengan Fang pada tempoh hari dan mimpi yang seolah-olah benar terjadi pada hari itu.

Mimpi seseorang yang diam-diam mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Pipi Boboiboy langsung kemerah-merahan bila mengingat pada mimpi itu. Tambah lagi pula bila menyedari wajahnya agak hampir dengan wajah anak muda di sebelahnya yang sedang memerhati laluan Taman di hadapan semak, hatinya tiba-tiba pula berdebar-debar.

.

.

Sementara itu si anak gadis bertudung merah jambu sedang berjalan-jalan dengan riang membawa beberapa bungkusan yang berisi biskut hasil buatannya di tangannya. Anak gadis yang bernama Yaya ini sedang menuju ke satu-satunya kedai kokotiam yang wujud di Pulau Rintis yang sedang dijaga oleh robot bebola kuning Ochobot.

"Hai Ochobot! Boboiboy mana?" sapa Yaya dengan ceria. Dia yakin biskut yang baru dibakarnya dapat menaikkan semangat Boboiboy.

"Oh Yaya! em.. er tak tau la dia pergi mana. Tadi dia pergi tergesa-gesa. Agaknya ada orang minta tolong kot tadi.." jawab Ochobot berbohong dengan gugup. Dalam hatinya(?) berdoa semoga Boboiboy dan yang lain tidak ditemui Yaya.

"Hm.. ye ke~ peliknya. tadi terjumpa Ying pun tak sempat bagi dia rasa biskut yang baru saya buat dia terus pergi jugak." ujar Yaya kecewa. Dia terduduk sebentar sambil berharap Boboiboy akan datang semula nanti.

.

.

.

Pada masa yang sama di tempat lain pula..

"er.. Fang?"

"Apa dia?"

"Apa yang kita berdua buat menyorok dalam semak ni?"

Fang membulatkan matanya yang disebalik kaca mata menoleh ke arah anak muda yang satu lagi seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya sebentar tadi.

"Kau ni biar betul?! baru je Ying bagitau pasal Yaya buatkan biskut untuk kau..!" jawab Fang separuh menjerit. namun masih menahan suara supaya tidak terlalu kuat.

"Oh ye lah.. sori. aku.. lupa." ujar Boboiboy sambil menggaru pipi yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa dengan kau ni? makin menjadi-jadi penyakit pelupa kau.." Tanya Fang dengan nada yang jelas menunjukkan perasaan bimbang dengan keadaan Boboiboy.

"Entah la.. agaknya sebab aku kerap gunakan Kuasa pecahan 3 aku kebelakangan ni kot.." Peluh mengalir di dahi Boboiboy. Bersembunyi di dalam semak bersama rakan seusianya yang satu ini menambahkan suhu panas di ruang yang agak sempit. Fang terdiam sebentar sebelum bertanya lagi.

"..ni pasal Persaingan kau dengan Boboibot tu ke?"

"em." jawab Boboiboy singkat sambil mengangguk kepala. Dia berasa tidak yakin dapat memenangi Pertandingan Populariti Perwira Pulau Rintis itu namun masih berharap akan kemungkinan untuk menang. Fang hanya mampu menghela nafas.

"Hei Boboiboy. dengar sini." ujar Fang sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya di balik kedua bahu Boboiboy.

"Tak kisah la kalau kau tak menang Pertandingan tu sekalipun, aku nak kau tahu yang aku tetap sokong kau. Bagi aku kau la Wira sebenar di Pulau Rintis ni."

Kata-kata Fang terus membuatkan Boboiboy berasa terharu. Ingin saja dia memeluk si empat mata itu pada masa itu juga sekuat hati namun masih menahan diri kerana takut malu.

"Kalau ada sesiapa yang buat kau rasa tak puas hati ke bagitau je kat aku, biar aku kerjakan orang tu cukup-cukup." beritahu Fang dengan mengepalkan tangan untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan niatnya. Boboiboy hanya ketawa kecil di dalam hati. '_Fang. masih lagi dengan sikap panas barannya.' _bisik Boboiboy dalam hati.

"Ish kau ni! tak payah la sampai macam tu sekali! aku tak macam kau, nak selesaikan masalah suka gunakan kekerasan.!" protes Boboiboy mengerutkan dahi dan melepaskan diri dari tangan si berambut ungu gelap. Fang sama sekali tidak menyukai niat baiknya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Boboiboy.

"Hish kau ni kan Boboiboy.! Kau ni lembut hati sangat. Sebab tu orang selalu ambik kesempatan atas niat baik kau! kau tau tak? aku sakit hati bila tengok kau asyik senyum dan terima je permintaan orang walaupun atas kerja remeh! benda tu sepatutnya atas tanggungjawab diorang, bukannya kerja kau!" urat kemarahan jelas terpampang di dahi Fang.

"Biarlah. dah aku ada kemampuan nak tolong diorang. jadi apa salahnya." Fang hanya mampu menepuk dahi melihat kedegilan Boboiboy.

_'Kau ni Boboiboy memang keras kepala! kalau bukan aje pasal aku sayang kat kau nak aje aku cekik-cekik kau!' _ seranah Fang dalam hati. Tangan kirinya mengacak-ngacak rambut akibat fikiran yang berserabut atas kedegilan Boboiboy.

"Aku hargai niat baik kau tu Fang tapi aku tak suka cara k.!?" Boboiboy belum sempat menghabiskan bicaranya kerana mulutnya telah ditekup oleh tangan si pengguna kuasa bayang.

"Shii~ diam sikit. aku ada dengar suara Yaya tadi." Bisik Fang dengan suara perlahan di telinga Boboiboy. Si pemakai topi jingga dinosaur mengangguk pelan tanda faham. Seperti yang dikatakan Fang, kedengaran suara Yaya bersenandung dengan senang hati menyebabkan Fang tanpa sedar bertindak seperti seorang pelindung dengan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Boboiboy. Tangan kanannya memeluk di balik kedua bahu Boboiboy dan menekan pusat kepala anak muda yang bertubuh lebih kecil daripadanya menundukkan kepala bersama-sama agar tak mudah kelihatan.

Si pengguna kuasa elemen berasa kekok dengan situasi yang sedang dialami. Pipinya semakin memerah dan hatinya bertambah berdebar-debar. Tangan Fang yang melekat di bibir miliknya membuatkan fikirannya lagi bercelaru. Entah kenapa dia berasa seperti kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Dia tidak dapat memahami kenapa dengan tiba-tiba dia berasa segan dan teruja bersama dengan Fang pada waktu ini. Mungkin juga kerana perasaan gembira merasakan dirinya dilindungi dan diberi perhatian oleh insan yang selalu dikagumi selama ini. Itu yang Boboiboy fikir dalam hati.

Keduanya terus mematungkan diri di balik semak menunggu Yaya beredar lebih jauh. Mereka hampir melepaskan nafas lega melihat Yaya semakin jauh namun tiba-tiba..

HAA~CHOOH!

Sama sekali bukan sekadar di tahap volume bersinnya anak kucing.

Fang dan Boboiboy masing-masing membulatkan mata saling memandang. Fang menjarakkan kedua tangannya dari Boboiboy.

_'Tak guna! Apasal kau tiba-tiba bersin Boboiboy!?'_

_'Aku bukan sengaja lah! Lagipun sarung tangan kau yang berdebu tu yang buat aku bersin!'_

_'Jadi ni salah aku!?'_

Ajaibnya mereka hanya berbalas pertengkaran dengan bertukar pandangan mata. Dan tiba-tiba mereka terasa ada seseorang berdiri di belakang mereka. Perlahan keduanya mendongak ke arah insan tersebut.

"Boboiboy! Fang! apa yang korang buat duduk dalam semak tu?"

Keberadaan mereka sudah diketahui si anak gadis bertudung merah jambu itu. Dengan erti kata lainnya,

Kantoi.

.

.

.

**===Bersambung...===**

**Adakala saya terlupa yang Boboiboy dan Fang masih lagi di usia 11 tahun di dalam fic ini kerana saya selalu membayangkan mereka bertubuh seperti anak di awal remaja lingkungan 14 atau 15 tahun. *slapself***

**Maaf chapternya pendek saja dan saya tidak dapat update lebih cepat kerana saya hanyalah penulis amatur OTL**


	3. Dilamun cinta

**Hello semua! maaf sebab update lambat sangat. mulanya ragu-ragu juga nak post ke tak chapter ketiga ni sebab dah sampai bulan ramadhan rasa canggung pulak nak update shounen-ai fic time2 puasa ni tapi takpe la kot sebab takde mature content buat masa ni (cheewah! xD) okay la to da fic =w=)~**

* * *

"Eh Ochobot lambat lagi ke Boboiboy datang sini balik nanti?" tanya si anak gadis bertudung merah jambu pada si robot bebola kuning kurang sabar. Kedua tangannya menongkat dagu dan bibirnya memuncung ke bawah merasa bosan.

"Entah la Yaya. kejap lagi dia datang la." jawab Ochobot cuba menenangkan Yaya.

"Tak apa la Ochobot. Biar saya pergi cari dia. Boboiboy pergi ke arah mana Ochobot?" Yaya bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil beg yang berisi beberapa bungkusan biskut istimewa dengan tujuan untuk diberikan kepada orang lain selain Boboiboy.

"Err.. rasanya dia ke arah sana kot~" jawab robot bebola kuning dengan jarinya menunjukkan arah secara rambang. Niatnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Yaya ke tempat lain malangnya kebetulan memang itulah arah tempat Boboiboy dan Fang bersembunyi.

"Oh.. kalau gitu saya pergi dulu la ye Ochobot! Kalau Boboiboy dah datang sini cakap Yaya cari dia ada benda istimewa Yaya nak bagi kat dia tau!" ujar Yaya dengan ceria sambil melambai tangan tanda beredar dan mula menuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ochobot.

_'kitorang tau la kau nak bagi biskut istimewa kau kat Boboiboy. Nasib baik la aku ni robot boleh elak makan biskut kau.' _ balas Ochobot dalam hati sambil mengeluh. Matanya hanya melihat Yaya yang semakin jauh mencari Boboiboy.

.

.

.

Yaya bersenandung riang melalui jalan-jalan di tepi taman. Entah kenapa pada masa itu Taman Pulau Rintis luar biasa sunyinya dan tiada siapa yang kelihatan berada di taman tersebut. Tak lama selepas itu tiba-tiba Yaya terdengar suara seseorang telah bersin dengan kuat. Yaya menghentikan langkah kakinya kerana suara orang yang bersin kedengaran sangat biasa didengari namun si pemakai gugel ini membuat keputusan untuk memastikan dengan mendekati sumber suara bersin tersebut. Dengan tidak disangka, Yaya melihat salah satu rumpun pokok semak yang besar sedang bergoyang-goyang. Matanya tajam meneliti diantara celahan semak.

dan dia berjaya menemui orang yang dicari-carinya.

bersama seorang lagi rakan si berambut ungu gelap merangkap bekas musuhnya si pemakai topi jingga dinosaur.

sedang seperti keduanya bertengkar tanpa sebutir perkataan pun.

Keduanya mendongak ke arah Yaya apabila menyedari seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Boboiboy! Fang! apa yang korang buat duduk dalam semak tu?" tanya Yaya sambil mengerutkan dahi melihat gelagat aneh kedua rakannya. Lantas si penggemar warna jingga dan si penggemar kuat donut lobak merah berdiri bangun dari tempat persembunyiannya dan keluar dari rumpun semak yang besar itu.

"err.. kitorang tengah.. err" jawab Boboiboy ragu-ragu sambil menggaru pipi. Otaknya ligat cuba memikirkan alasan yang munasabah.

"Ah~! Kitorang tengah berbincang strategi macam mana nak kalahkan Boboibot." jawab Boboiboy secara tiba-tiba.

"Bincang strategi dalam semak?" soal Yaya lagi mengangkat kening sebelah dengan air muka yang jelas ragu-ragu dengan alasan yang diberikan Boboiboy.

"Ye lah mana tau kalau-kalau robot pengintip Adudu terdengar perbincangan kitorang. jadi kitorang bincang dalam semak supaya tak diketahui diorang." sambung Fang menyokong alasan yang diberikan Boboiboy dengan harapan Yaya akan mempercayainya.

"Ha ah! Betul tu Yaya!" angguk Boboiboy menyetujui sepenuhnya dan tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Fang. _'Uish! memang terbaik la kau Fang!' _ ucap Boboiboy dalam hati mengagumi Fang sambil imaginasi mengacung ibu jarinya. Peluh mengalir di dahinya kerana gugup berbohong. Sememangnya Boboiboy bukanlah jenis orang yang suka berbohong tapi untuk berdepan dengan seseorang seperti Yaya adalah satu pengecualian, namun bukan untuk selamanya.

"Hnm.. meragukan~ tapi tak apalah! sebenarnya Yaya ada sesuatu untuk awak Boboiboy! untuk Fang pun ada jugak!" ucap Yaya ceria sambil tangannya pantas menyeluk isi beg mengambil 2 bungkusan berupa biskut istimewa Yaya. Kedua anak muda lelaki itu semakin resah.

"Ni dia biskut istimewa Yaya! nah korang ambil la sorang satu! lepas tu cuba rasa sekali! ni special tau!" Yaya menghulur bungkusan biskut ke arah kedua rakannya dengan tersenyum manis membuatnya semakin sukar untuk menolak.

_'macam mana ni Fang? cepat la buat sesuatu!' _jeling Boboiboy gelisah ke arah Fang dengan wajah merayu. Fang menundukkan pandangan matanya seketika memikirkan sesuatu. dan akhirnya si pengguna kuasa bayang membuat keputusan menggunakan jalan terakhirnya. Tangannya di sembunyikan di belakang dan jarinya membuat isyarat menggunakan kuasa bayang membentuk tikus bayang dan..

UWAAAAH! SAKITNYAAA!

..menggigit kaki kanan Boboiboy secara sembunyi dan membuatkannya menjerit setengah mati segera terduduk mengusap sekuatnya di kawasan kakinya yang digigit tikus bayang Fang yang telah menghilang. Keduanya terkejut mendengar jeritan Boboiboy. Yaya terkejut kerana Boboiboy menjerit secara tiba-tiba manakala Fang pula tidak menyangka Boboiboy akan menjerit sekuat itu. Dalam hatinya bertubi-tubi meminta maaf pada Boboiboy.

"Eh kenapa ni Boboiboy?! awak tak apa-apa ke?" tanya Yaya tertunduk melihat Boboiboy dengan risau.

"Aku tak apa-apa. cuma tiba-tiba je rasa macam ada TIKUS BESAR yang gigit kaki aku tu yang buat aku menjerit kuat." jawab Boboiboy dengan menekankan perkataan tikus besar tanda dia mengetahui siapa empunya angkara. Boboiboy menjeling marah ke arah Fang manakala si berambut ungu gelap itu segera membuang muka ke arah lain menyembunyikan wajah bersalah.

Tiba-tiba Fang menghampiri Boboiboy mengangkat dan menggendong Boboiboy dengan cara 'Bridal style' membuatkan pipi Boboiboy terus kemerah-merahan dan membulatkan matanya kerana terkejut.

"Macam ni lah Yaya, biar aku hantar Boboiboy balik rumah dulu rawat kaki dia, kalau teruk sangat baru hantar ke klinik. Biskut tu awak letak dulu kat Kedai Tok Aba nanti awak boleh pesan Ochobot bagi kat kitorang" jelas Fang panjang lebar. Boboiboy pula terkaku. Jantungnya berdegup laju dan berdetak kuat serta semakin memerah muka menatap Fang kerana tak menyangka Fang akan bertindak seperti itu.

"Eh..tapi- " belum sempat Yaya menghabiskan kata-kata Fang sudah beredar pergi dari pandangan Yaya. Si pemakai tudung merah jambu hanya menggeleng kesal kerana gagal memberikan biskut istimewanya kepada Boboiboy."hurm~ tak dapat nak bagi Boboiboy biskut istimewa aku."

.

.

.

.

"Hei sudah la tu dah cukup jauh! berapa lama kau nak dukung aku hah?!" tengking Boboiboy pada Fang yang kelihatan mengelamun jauh dengan wajah tersipu-sipu. Fang yang tersedar dek ditengking Boboiboy terus melepaskan si pemakai topi jingga dinosaur dengan bersahaja. Maka dengan lumayan punggung Boboiboy terus mencium lantai tanah dengan kuat. Mujur saja berlapikkan rumput. Namun masih membuatkan sakitnya menyengat. Boboiboy mengaduh dan bangun menggosok punggungnya bagi mengurangkan kesakitan.

"Kau ni Fang memang saja nak sakitkan aku kan!?"

"Habis aku dah tolong kau macam ni tanda terima kasih kau kat aku?!"

"Memang la kau tolong tapi aku yang sakit kaki tau tak?!"

"Hei sekurang-kurangnya kau tak perlu makan biskut Yaya! ke kau sanggup nak makan biskut dia?!"

dan untuk kali ini Boboiboy terdiam dan kalah beradu mulut dengan Fang. Memang ada benarnya kata-kata si empat mata yang satu ni. Seingat Boboiboy, kali terakhir dia memakan biskut istimewa buatan Yaya dah berjaya membuatkannya berulang-alik keluar masuk ke tandas sampai 10 kali. Meremang bulu roma Boboiboy bila mengingatkannya. Sumpah kalau boleh memang Boboiboy tak nak masukkan biskut buatan Yaya ke dalam perutnya lagi, selagi Yaya masih menggunakan resepi 'unik' biskutnya.

"Betul jugak cakap kau. Terima kasih Fang sebab cover aku tadi." ujar Boboiboy menundukkan wajah.

"Tau takpe. tapi aku pun minta maaf jugak sebab terpaksa buat macam tu untuk yakinkan Yaya." Balas Fang sambil mengangkat tangan menggaru belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya sekali lagi merona merah. Boboiboy juga sama. "Takpe aku faham."

Keduanya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Suasana hening seketika ditambah angin bertiup lembut dengan dramatik. Akhirnya si pengguna kuasa bayang mengambil langkah untuk memecahkan suasana hening tersebut dengan memulakan bicara.

"Eh Boboiboy kaki kau sakit lagi ke?" tanya Fang dengan memandang semula ke arah Boboiboy. Matanya di balik kaca mata bertinta birunya memerhati kaki Boboiboy yang sakit.

"Um..kurang sikit la dah. tapi aku rasa aku susah sikit nak berjalan. Hei! tadi kau cakap nak hantar aku balik rumah kan?" Boboiboy menunduk dan mengusap lembut kakinya.

"Ha ah tapi kita naik helang bayang aku je lah hantar kau balik."

"Aku tau la tak hingin aku didukung kau lagi." balas Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Aku pun tak nak la dukung kau, kau tu berat macam anak gajah." usik Fang.

Lantas keduanya terburai ketawa gembira.

.

.

.

.

Pada malam itu di rumah satu-satunya pemilik kedai Kokotiam di Pulau Rintis selepas makan malam ketiga-tiga ahli penghuni duduk beristirehat sambil menonton siaran televisyen. Namun tidak bagi cucu Tok Aba yang sedang asyik mengelamun dengan tersipu-sipu sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Oh ya Boboiboy petang tadi Yaya ada kirimkan biskut istimewa dia kat kau..hei Boboiboy kau dengar tak ni?!" ujar si robot bebola kuning sambil melambai-lambai tangan di hadapan muka Boboiboy namun masih tidak memberi reaksi.

"Tok Aba kenapa dengan Boboiboy ni saya cakap dengan dia dia tak layan langsung asyik diam senyum sendiri je~" tanya Ochobot kehairanan menoleh ke arah Tok Aba yang sedang membelek surat khabar.

"biarkan je lah dia Ochobot.. kalau nak tau tu lah muka orang dilamun cinta. mesti dia tengah teringat kat orang yang dia suka tu." jawab Tok Aba bersahaja dengan tersenyum. Lantas Boboiboy tersentap sedar dari lamunannya mendengar perkataan 'dilamun cinta'.

"Eh apa ni Tok Aba! Boboiboy sekolah rendah lagi la mana nak main 'cinta-cinta' ni!" nafi si pemakai topi jingga dinosaur tegar namun wajahnya yang semakin memerah gagal menyokong penafiannya.

"Ish siapa cakap? Atuk dulu masa umur macam kamu tu dah kahwin pun!" jawab Tok Aba dengan terselindung amat rapat nada sarkasmnya.

"Hah biar betul Tok Aba?!" balas Boboiboy terbangun dan terkejut seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengar.

"Iyelah tapi Atuk main kawin-kawin dengan kawan perempuan Atuk je lepas dah 15 tahun baru Atuk kawin betul-betul dengan nenek kamu." jawab Tok Aba selamba sambil ketawa terkekeh-kekeh. Boboiboy langsung jatuh tergolek ke belakang dengan komikalnya sejurus mendengar jawapan 'yang langsung tak kelakar' baginya.

"Lah macam tu pulak Tok Aba ni~ memang terbaik~" ucap Boboiboy sambil mengacung ibu jarinya.

Dan sedetik dari itu Boboiboy mula tersedar akan sesuatu.

_'tadi Tok Aba cakap muka aku macam muka orang dilamun cinta..'_

_'sebab tengah teringat kat orang yang disuka..'_

_'tadi aku teringat kat Fang..'_

_'jadi tu maknanya aku suka kat Fang?'_

_'EH?'_

_'Aku..suka kat Fang?!'_

_'EEEH?!'_

_._

_._

_._

dan lantas kenyataan itu membuatkan Boboiboy membulatkan matanya dengan wajah seram dan manik-manik peluh mula timbul. Fikirannya semakin panik dan dia terus menjerit..

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

..ketakutan dengan kedua tangannya mencengkam kepala kecewa. Tok Aba dan Ochobot terus terkejut mendengar Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba jerit mendadak. Sang warga tua separuh abad langsung mengurut dada menenang diri.

"Apa kena dengan kamu Boboiboy tiba-tiba menjerit?!" soal Tok Aba mengerutkan dahi.

"Entahnya. buat orang terkejut je~!" sambung si robot bebola kuning. Boboiboy tersengih sejurus tersedar perbuatannya yang tidak sedap dilihat.

"err.. sori Tok Aba tadi Boboiboy jerit sebab teringat kat kerja sekolah yang hampir lupa nak buat." jawab si anak muda, dan ini adalah pembohongan kali kedua untuk hari ini!

"Lah~ ingatkan apa. ha~ cepat la pegi siapkan kerja sekolah tu."

"Baiklah Tok Aba, Ochobot. Boboiboy masuk bilik dulu. Selamat malam." ujar Boboiboy sambil naik tangga menuju bilik tidurnya. Wajahnya berpeluh, tangannya menggeletar dan hatinya bertambah gugup. Pada hakikatnya, Boboiboy langsung tak dapat melelapkan mata, mengenangkan kenyataan yang baru disedari malam itu.

Dirinya jatuh cinta pada Fang.

.

.

.

.

**===Bersambung...===**

**dah makin susah nak buat Boboiboy dan Fang 'stay-in-character' bila sampai pada chapter ni sebab bab romance memang tak ada dalam siri animasi ni ( kecuali babak Papazola dan Mamazila yang terlebih romantik tapi tak berapa jadi *insert image Boboiboy and the gang nak muntah di sini* XD )**


End file.
